Relic hunt
by CherryBlossom10
Summary: Destiny has a strange way with following those who could use a little bit of good fortune. For example, Saberquake. In search of autobots, decepticons and energon, she finds them all; but in a very unpleasant way. Follow her as she conquers her disgust for humans, deals with the loss of a loved one and how she rediscovers love.
1. Authors note

**Hello ladies and gents,**

**I am soo sorry for not posting any other chapters from my other stories, but I discovered the series Transformers Prime this year and I immediatly had an idea in my head. I had to get this out of my head, since its effecting my sleep ;)**

**So this story sets place in the Transformers Prime universe.**

**Another thing:**

**School has been a bitch last year, but I passed! Yesss. But the finals are coming soon :( so I decided to change my update patern from my other stories. **

**I post this "intro" now and when I have done chapter 1 AND 2 I'll post chapter 1, ect...**

**The story will change its point of view between the chapters and in the chapters itself. I will write in first person since I find it the easiest point of view and in third person for the autobots/decepticons/humans. This is another oc story because I'm terrible at creating/writing non-oc stories and trust me I've tried.**

**English is my second language, you must've noticed that and I apologise for it now so I won't bother you in the following chapters.**

**I was also thinking about deleting the other stories but my trusty followers probably wouldn't like it. **

**I'll just give you a small preview of the first chapter, a random moment in the story and we'll see how it goes. **

* * *

I flew past its moon when I saw the rubble of the explosion and I was desperately trying to dodge it. 'Looks like the energon came from a spacebridge. But what could have caused the explosion? Faulty wiring, autobots, decepticons or maybe the impact of a meteor?'

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when a large chunk of the wreckage of the spacebridge hit the right engine.

'Engine on the right is down.' confirmed the A.I

'Geez, thanks for the call. It wasn't obvious at all!' I shouted to the A.I while I was trying to gain control over the wheel again. A red light caught my optic. The energon was leaking from the tanks, fast.

'Levels are at 10%' mentioned Arrow. I grunted in frustration. Nothing was going as planned, as usual.

'Heatshields are down.' said Arrow.

'Please, stop talking. You're making me nervous. Just… just leave it on the screen.' I took a glance at the dashboard.

'Temperature is rising.'

'Did you not hear what I just said?!'

We were tumbling down at an immense speed. It was going to be a crash landing, from the looks of it.

* * *

**There it is! As you can see the explosion takes place in the beginning of season 1, but my oc will arrive somewhere in season two before Smokescreen and before the relic hunt (haha, title reference.)**

**The A.I name is Arrow since the space ship has the looks of an arrow (how original ^^), incase you're wondering :)**

**I have almost finished chapter 2 so chapter 1 will be posted in let's say two or three weeks.**

**My sis is kind of like my beta, but we're both living in the Netherlands and I want someone who could check my grammar. If you think 'Hey, I can do that.', leave a PM or a review. Just saying.**

**Reviews are always welcome~**

**Enough rambling, CB out!**


	2. Crash landed

**As promised: Chapter one. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I was checking the energon readings of my space cruiser when I heard the alarm beeping. I walked over to the control panel and looked at the radar.

'Talk to me, Arrow.' I said to the A.I of my ship.

'Saberquake, it appears that there was a massive energon explosion not too far from your location.'

'Here, in the corners of the galaxy?' the explosion was 500 clics away.

'I recognise that planet from my visits to the Hall of records of Iacon,' I said surprised. 'What's it called again?'

'The planet earth. It's heavily inhabited, around seven milliard natives live on this very planet.'

'Let's investigate,' I said and I switched off the autopilot. 'Besides, what if there is a decepticon uprising?'

'I wouldn't recommend that course of action, the energon levels of the ship are dropping by every cycle*. Right now, the levels are at - .'

'- 30%, I know, I just checked it.' I typed the coordinates of the explosion in the GPS. 'We're going anyway. What if we find other autobots? It's been too long since we left Cybertron.' I pushed the steering-wheel to increase thrust.

It was a quiet and boring flight that lasted for a few cycles. 'Energon levels are at 19%.' said Arrow, breaking the silence.

I growled softly. 'That's exactly why we're going to investigate.'

'You do realise that with this pace the ship will run out of energon in no time and you'll be stuck in space, don't you?' replied the A.I.

'That won't happen. We'll be there is just a few clics,' Slight concern was haunting in the back of my helmet. 'That energon must come from somewhere. Autobots and Decepticons were moving their energon deposits off world. Who knows, maybe this planet has energon to refill the tanks of the ship.'

'And your own tanks of course.' added Arrow. I let a frustrated sigh go. Being low on energon was bad for my systems. I should have refilled the tanks when I met up with Seaspray megacycles* ago.

'Yeah.'

I flew past its moon when I saw the rubble of the explosion and I was desperately trying to dodge it. 'Looks like the energon came from a spacebridge. But what could have caused the explosion? Faulty wiring, autobots, decepticons or maybe the impact of a meteor?'

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when a large chunk of the leftover of the spacebridge hit the right engine.

'Engine on the right is down.' confirmed the A.I

'Geez, thanks for the call. It wasn't obvious at all!' I shouted to the A.I while I was trying to gain control over the wheel again. A red light caught my optic. The energon was leaking from the tanks, fast.

'Levels are at 10%' mentioned Arrow. I grunted in frustration. Nothing was going as planned, as usual.

'Heat shields are down.' said Arrow.

'You talk just as much as the guy from the talk shows, you know that?'

'Temperature is rising.'

'Please, stop talking. You're making me nervous. Just… just leave it on the screen.' I took a glance at the dashboard.

We were tumbling down at an immense speed. It was going to be a crash landing, from the looks of it.

'Levels are at 2%' updated Arrow; he completely ignored my come back.

'I already caught that.' I pulled the steering wheel as hard as I could to get the nose of the ship up in the air again.

' And I am receiving a message from an unknown source.'

'Not now! Can't you see I'm busy trying to save my tailpipe.' I yelled but couldn't finish my sentence as the ship hit solid ground. I tumbled back and forth through the cabin like energon that was being mixed at a bar. When the tumbling was finally over I winced from the pain from my left side.

'My name is Optimus Prime and I send this message. Though we did not chose to be of earth. It would seem we are here to stay. If you approach this planet with hostile intent, know this: We will defend ourselves, we will defend humanity... we will defend... our home.'

I hardly heard the message as I felt darkness taking control over my systems.

* * *

When I woke up, after what felt like ages, there was nothing but darkness. The crash must have destroyed the system and what not. I tried to stand up but my body wouldn't cooperate. My hand reached without thinking to my right side. My hand was covered with a few drops of energon.

'Scrap.' I slowly stood up, using the back of the co-driver's seat and sat down. I pushed a few buttons to get the systems back online.

'Arrow, now's the time to talk.' I said, expecting an answer from my witty A.I.

Nothing.

I looked around and saw sparks flying around the "weaponry vault" of the ship. I grabbed my guan dao and shambled towards the back of the ship, where the door was located.

'Great, leaking energon and no communication. Could this day get any better?' I forced the door open and blinked a couple times so that my optics could adjust to the fierce light from the earth's sun.

'Oh yeah, stranded on an unknown _primitive_ planet.' I slowly walked out of the ship and looked around.

Something suddenly flew over me which led to a startled scream and, as if one crash landing wasn't enough, I fell on my aft. I quickly transformed my hand into a gun and shot the six tiny black creatures out of the sky. Feathers whirled down and were taken away with the wind.

'What in Primus name was that?' I crawled backwards to my ship. A thought came to my mind when I had my head between my legs in an attempt to calm down. I walked over to the control panel and opened a small cabinet where I stored my repair kit.

'Time to get to work.' I said with a grunt. I had to minimize the amount of damage to prevent capture, so I started with repairing the cloaking device which was located at the front of the ship. The progress was slow due the wound of my side. Luckily, the wound wasn't that big. Although the pain was there, I was more concerned about my energon levels which caused dizziness.

I walked back into the ship to place the repair kit back where it belonged. The light suddenly was back online but the screen of the communication system was unclear. It certainly wasn't my doing; maybe Arrow was rebooting itself.

'Arrow?' I asked carefully. A static noise came from the radio communication.

'Saberquake-zzzzzzz-crash landed-zzzz-earth-.'

'The one time I want you to speak and then you don't,' my fist hit the communication system's dashboard. 'What is this? A lets-ruin-Saberquake's-day game?'

'Energon-zzzz-reading-zzzz-two hics-zzz.'

'He can't hear me.' I typed some override codes in the system and the radar started to beep again. I looked over at the screen and saw a small energon surge two hics from here.

'Guess you aren't worthless after a crash landing after all.' Yes I dared to say that, now that he couldn't hear me; otherwise he would have swung the calculations and countless saves that he had made, towards my head in a very rude way. If I wanted to be found I had to make a distress signal. So, I did.

'That should do it,' I leaned back in the chair. 'In the mean time I can look for the energon. It isn't too far away from here.'

I had walked for what seemed like hours but at a sudden moment I heard engines roaring.  
I started to run to where the sound came from. I hid behind a large tree and looked down at the road beneath me. Auto mobiles. What are the changes that one of these was an decepticon, or even better: an autobot. I stayed for a while and looked at the cars that passed by.

'Guess it would be faster than walking.' I said as I saw a beautiful car driving beneath me. I quickly scanned the vehicle before it could disappear around the corner. All the information flew into my processor and before I knew it I transformed and returned to the energon surge not too far from the crash. The sensation of the transformation was amazing, as always.

It indeed was a lot faster than walking and it took less energon that I had left inside me. When I reached my destination I hid behind a huge rock that was large enough to cover my whole body. I peeked out around the rock and looked at the terrain. There were at least twenty miners, combaticons and seekers.

"Why would there be so many decepticons while there was so little energon to find here?" I thought to myself and I pushed myself back against the rock again. I sighed as I slowly closed my eyes. There was no way that they would just lend me some energon and fighting wasn't an option either. My head was spinning like crazy and I started to feel the pain in my side again. If this continues I won't be able to reunite with the autobots, let alone finding them. I peeked over the rock again.

'Maybe if I close my optics for a few minutes there will be less cons.' I said out loud and I powered down.

* * *

**I really wanted to make a cliffhanger, but I didn't want to make the chapter too long. So I decided to stop here.**

**reviews are always welcome, see it as a present for my upcoming birthday ;)**

**Cycle*= one minute**

**Megacycles*= one hour**

**site for units of time: wiki/Units_of_time**


	3. The rescue-party

**I'm back, guys! With a new chapter! **

**I am so embarrased for leaving al my fanfics unfinished.**

**Please enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Meanwhile…

'Optimus, I am getting a distress signal from the Alps. Origin is unclear.' said Ratchet from behind the communication panel. Optimus walked up to Ratchet to get a closer look at the communication panel.

'Could be a decepticon trick.' Arcee folded her arms over her chest. Bumblebee made some complaining buzzes and clicks.

'Yeah, you're right, bee. What if it is an autobot?' Bulkhead gave the yellow bot a friendly punch.

'Ratchet, ready the ground bridge. The rest of us-.'

'Optimus.' Ratchet interfered him. 'There is also a small energon deposit, near the crash site. Could it be?'

'We don't know, old friend. There is a change that he or she was in need of energon. But we must not look over the fact that the autobot or decepticon walks around on unknown territory. And we all know how frightening that can be. '

'How cool is this!' miko was jumping up and down the couch and giggling like the schoolgirl that she was. 'A new bot! We haven't had a new bot since Wheeljack.'

'It could also be a decepticon.' Jack's comment snapped miko back to reality. She folded her arms over her chest.

'Do you always have to be a party pooper?'

'Wha-.' Jack bit back his comeback and sighed annoyed while rolling with his eyes.

'Can we get back to the subject, please?' Arcee looked down and the children stopped their bickering.

The autobots continued to make a plan.

'Then it is settled.' Optimus said as he looked at the faces of his friends; his family. He turned to Raphael, who sat behind his laptop, and said: 'Raphael, ready the ground bridge.' Raphael stuck his thumb in the air and the green whirling vortex appeared.

'The rest of us. Transform and roll out.' The crew transformed and drove through the bridge.

After a few seconds the autobots came out the vortex with their guns out.

'Clear.' Bulkhead put away his guns. The others quickly took his example.

'I don't see anything.' Arcee walked away from the others, trying to find a hit of destruction.

The group walked further until Bumblebee crashed against something and fell on the ground while making painful beeps. _'What was that?!' _he beeped.

Ratchet placed his hands carefully on the invisible surface noticing how smooch it was. 'It's a spaceship!' he recalled in surprise.

'We do not yet know if it's from autobot or decepticon origin. So act cautious,' One of Optimus' guns reappeared as he walked along the spaceship with one hand on the surface; trying to find the entrance of the ship.

Arcee investigated the ground and saw wheel tracks. 'Optimus, these tracks are leading south from here.'

Optimus nodded: 'Bulkhead. Bumblebee. Ratchet, see if you can find any other traces of the owner of this ship. It's cloaked so that means he or she may have fled in any other direction. Do not engage unless your life is in jeopardy.'

Bumblebee, Ratchet and Bulkhead transformed and followed the tracks. Optimus strolled around the vehicle until the surface disappeared from underneath his hand. 'I have found the entrance of the ship.'

Optimus went inside and deactivated the cloaking device. The ship appeared and Arcee, who was still outside, gasped at its ruins. 'Who ever escaped from here must have a lot of injuries.' She said to everyone through the com. Bumblebee replied in his usual beeps and clicks.

'_We have found the wings of the aircraft, but no signs of life. Well, except for the humans driving on the road beneath us.'_

'Tracks continue west from the edge here, so we'll drive to where the energon is. Changes are more likely to fine cybertronian life there than here.' Bulkhead said through the com.

'We will meet you there shortly.' Optimus said.

Bulkhead, Ratchet and Bumblebee drove and ended up under the cliff from where the spaceship laid. The few vehicons who were working there stopped with their activities and looked at the intruders.

'Oh scrap.' Bulkhead immediately transformed his hands into a wrecking ball.

* * *

I heard guns firing and metal crushing as I woke up from my slumber. I looked down at the base of the cliff and saw four vehicons fighting two unfamiliar autobots. The last autobot that was lying on the ground was so identifiable to me.

'Ratchet… the autobot medic.' I murmured. A vehicon moved slowly towards Ratchet and I didn't need 5 seconds to know what that decepticon was about to do to him.

I quickly transformed into my vehicle mode and drove to where the cliff came down. I rode as fast as I could in my physical state as I saw the distance between the two bots closing in. I increased my speed when I saw the decepticon firing up his handgun. With a few meters ground to cover, I transformed back, got my guan dao from my back and jumped in front of the vehicon's line of fire. Making sure that he wouldn't hit my spark first, I turned my back to him and bend over to act as a shield. A gunshot. Pain flooded through my systems and my sight became blurry. With my optics closed and all the power I had left, I swung my weapon with all my might backwards. The decepticon was cut in half. I turned around and ran towards my next victim. My legs were wobbling and I fell on the ground. The remaining decepticons gave up their fight with the other two bots and ran to meet me in battle. I got up, swung my guan dao over my head and was about to cut the head off from the decepticon who was right in front of me when he suddenly fell at my feet; without my doing. I looked up and couldn't believe my optics.

There he was. Leader of the autobots. Last of the Primes. With his gun firing at the other decepticons while jumping down from the cliff where I came from. What were the chances that I would meet him here? My legs gave up and I fell on my knees. The remaining decepticons transformed and fled into the blue sky. Optimus Prime and the smaller femme walked over to their comrades. Warmth touched my shoulder. I looked at my right and I saw Ratchet bending to make optic contact.

'Saberquake.' My name sounded as a relieved breath of air. I turned my sight to the legendary warrior who was just a few meters away from me. Staring at me. Like I was the most intriguing thing in the whole universe. My eyes wandered his incredible figure and my optic met his. One nanoklik later his chest began to light up in a bright blue colour. Blinding me. My arms, which were supporting me the whole time, gave up. Same for my vision.

This was the second time to lose consciousness in one mega-cycle.

* * *

Bleep… Bleep… Bleep. A satisfying sound echoed through my audio receptors. The sound of a strong spark. My vision was still blurry when I opened my optics. My wounds were sealed. I slowly sat up as I was recalibrating my optics due to the fierce light hanging on the ceiling. The room was small, but it was big enough for a berth. I walked to the door and pushed the black round button which was located at the left. The door rolled itself up at the top and I glanced both left and right, scouting for enemies. When I just turned left to investigate, I heard mumbling from the right. I turned around and followed the sound of whispers. Ratchet's voice was the only one that I recognised. I took a peek around the corner at the end of the hallway.

'So, you're saying that, this femme, has some mystical powers?' shouted the small femme. I pressed myself against the wall, shocked by the sudden powerful shout of the femme.

'That is, in fact, not what I'm saying, Arcee.' Ratchet responded grumpy.

'Then explain to my why the Matrix of Leadership started to glow, as soon as Optimus saw her!'

Ratchet looked away and answered in with a soft tone: 'I don't know, you'll have to wait for Optimus. He must have his explanation for all this.'

'Where is the boss anyway?' the big green bot asked.

'He went to check up on the patient.' Ratchet replied to Bulkhead. My optics widened in shock. If he was checking up on me, but I wasn't in the room, he would probably look for me. And that would be bad. I turned around and bumped against something hard. I fell backwards on my aft and was disorientated for a few seconds. Everything went quiet, all I could hear was the electricity flowing through the lamps on the ceiling and the venting of my own and that of the blockade hovering half over me. Optimus stood there like he was about to safe me from falling, in which he miserably failed.

He found it necessary to explain his action to me. 'The room. It was empty. So I wondered where you might have gone.' He grabbed both of my hands and pulled me back on my feet.

'Err, thanks.' All that I could give to him was an awkward thank you. _Great way to give a first impression of yourself, Saberquake,_ I thought.

'Saberquake! You are not allowed to walk around yet! What if your wounds reopen?' Ratchet walked over to me with a tense look in his optics.

'Ratchet, I'm fine. You did a great job. I've never felt better and relaxed.' I placed my both hands on his shoulders to calm him down. I smiled and hoped that he would buy it.

'That's good for you.' The femme, Arcee, placed her hands on her hips. Her tone couldn't get any more sarcastic. She turned to Optimus. 'Optimus, I don't mean to be rude, but could you explain to us what happened on the battlefield?'

He looked around and his glance ended on me. I looked away. Everyone was silent when he started talking. 'Saberquake is a descendant of Solus Prime. A daughter, according to human concept.' He said plainly. A joined gasp from the group was the reply.

'That's impossible. Solus Prime lived in a time period where most cybertronians weren't even born yet.' Arcee's optics looked like they could drop on the floor any second.

'It's true though.' I shrugged.

'How?'

'Well, when I was born she kept me secret from the other primes. Especially from Prima, since they hated each other fiercely,' I sighed tiresome. 'The only one who knew of me was Nexus Prime. They were bestest of friends.'

'Even though she loved Megatronus greatly, she did not hesitate to keep me away from him. She said to me that he could be "a little hot-tempered", I didn't knew what she meant back then.'

Optimus gave me a painful look, but I continued. 'When the mood between the primes turned bad, Solus was the one to put me in stasis and hid me away on a deserted place on Cybertron. When I woke up, cybertronians were already splitting into two sides: autobots and decepticons. I didn't had the faintest idea what had happened…'

'The demise of Solus Prime…' Optimus finished my sentence. It was as if no one knew where to look at. No words of sympathy, only silence to comfort me after I explained my origin story to them.

I swung my arms loosely back and forth as I awkwardly scanned the room. It seems that every bot in the room had an occupied mind until I cleared my throat.

'Hereby I welcome you to team prime, Saberquake.' Optimus' big hand lay on my shoulder after I got to know everybody.

'Now the only problem remains, Saberquake has yet to know of humans customs.' Continued Optimus and looked at me with a questioning glance in his optics.

I took a step back and his hand slid from my shoulder. 'Humans?' I asked.

'The natives of this very planet.' Was Optimus' answer.

'But we don't have more humans here to be her teacher,' mentioned Bulkhead. 'I mean, Arcee has Jack, Bee has Raf and I have Miko.'

Optimus stroke his chin for a while and was in deep thought.

'_What about Jack's mom?'_ Bee suggested in beeps and whirls.

'Where are you going with this Bee?' Arcee crossed her arms over her chest.

'_Well, the cons know about her too. Same for Fowler, except Fowler has military experience. So that makes her the best option, right?'_

'Well, I already take care of Jack. What makes you think I cannot take care of June too?' Arcee retorted. I stood there dumbfounded as I had literally no idea what they were talking about.

'Arcee, we know you are capable of great things. But asking you to watch over two humans and that you will accompany us on missions and patrols is nonsensical.' Optimus' tone tolerated no contradiction.

'Optimus, with all respect. But who is this "June"?' I asked.

'You will meet the humans another day, first you need to recover from your injuries. For your sake and for Ratchet's.' I turned around and saw Ratchet tapping his foot impatiently on the ground.

'Right.' I smiled at Ratchet as he muttered something under his breath.

I lay down on the berth which I woke up from an hour ago. Ratchet checked my system as I was keeping my optics straight focussed on the ceiling.

'Everything seems normal…' Ratchet said. I was about to get up to return to the others.

Ratchet pushed me down on the berth. 'Yeep yeep, you must rest.'

'I'm fine, Ratchet.'

'You're fine when I say you're fine. Now rest.' He walked away and closed the door.

I sighed and closed my optics.

* * *

**Oh boy, what have I missed transformers. From now on, I will only write this fanfic and stop writing the others untill this one is finished.**

**I do have to say that this chapter worked out really well! I reread the first chapter and thought 'How can you guys like this? This is terrible!' But I am really proud of myself (sorry if I sound so selfish)**

**Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter which will mention relics, moms and humans.**

**Oh and don't be shy to leave a review. You have my eternal thanks. Everything is appriciated, except hate. I hate hate...**

**bye-bye CB**


	4. Surprise encounters

**Hey guys!**

**Whats up?**

**Here's another chapter. Please enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

It's been two days since my arrival. Ratchet, being the puzzle-head he was, wouldn't let me leave my berth until I did thousand tests. So when my "confinement" was done, I immediately returned to my space ship. I did some repairs on the control panels of the ship when a familiar green vortex opened up. A yellow bot jumped out. He was probably looking for me, since I didn't report my situation every hour; on Ratchet's command. I walked down to meet up with him.

'_Hey, Sabe, whatcha doing here?'_ Bee said through his voice box as soon as he saw me.

'Optimus told me that he and Bulkhead salvaged most of my space ship when I was out cold. They relocated it to this cave, where decepticons wouldn't find it. I looked at the surrounding. Many construction lamps lit up the cave, bathing the damaged ship in a dim light.

'So after the green light from Ratchet, I got permission from Optimus to repair my ship.' I continued.

'_I can see you've locked yourself up in this cave. Considering the results.'_

I sat down on a rock and cleaned my hands with a soft cotton fabric as I observed Bumblebee, who circled around my ship.

'So what are you doing here?'

Bee ducked down on the other side and his head popped up next to the front wheels of the landing gear. _'Optimus wants you to come back to base to meet the humans.'_

I sighed. 'Why? I would rather spent my time here, in this clammy cave, than to become acquainted with the natives.'

'_We've all been there, Sabe. Once you get to know them, they'll grow on you.'_ He beeped. He stroked the autobot emblem on the side of the ship and a tender look appeared on his face. I wondered what he was thinking of.

Bee walked back to the green vortex, which was still swirling, and stood still before walking in. He turned around and raised his optic ridges. He gestured me with a single nod with his head.

I looked back at my space ship and sighed deeply. 'Fine, I'm coming. I'm coming.'

* * *

I was one nano-second back in base when I heard an exited, high pitched scream. My optics shot to every corner of the base. My optics got stuck on one small being, standing on the platform. It jumped up and down before running down the stairs.

'You're the new bot! What's your name? How'd you get here? How many cons have you snuffed?'

I took a few steps back as the distance between us was getting smaller. I hit something big and I fell backwards. Alarms were beeping and glass was shattering. I kicked the thing away and fired up my gun. The human stopped running and crouched down. I pointed my gun at multiple targets before Arcee and Bumblebee hovered over me, telling me to calm down.

I held my head in my hands and looked down. 'Sorry, I, I just…'

'Wasn't prepared.' Bulkhead said. I looked at the wreck that I made a few seconds ago. A red station wagon. What's left of it anyway. Bulkhead gave me his hand and pulled me up. I grinned sheepishly.

I squatted down and peered at the human.

'It looks so fragile.' I said to no one in particular.

'Excuse me?!' for such a small being, it made a lot of noise. A furious scream echoed through the base. I readied my weapon, looking for the creator of that dreadful sound. Another feminine human ran down the stairs.

I stood there, tongue-tied, watching the human shedding transparent lubricant.

'My car. My two years old car,' She cried at the wreckage. I did not dare to blink. She turned her head to me and pined me down to the ground with her ferocious gaze. 'How could you?' She coldly asked.

'It would not have happened if your car wasn't there in the first place!' I yelled.

'Well, if you didn't fall, then my car wouldn't be a wreck right now!'

'Mom, calm down.' A human boy was trying to console her.

'If that other human didn't jump me, then I would not have fallen!' Heavy thuds reverberated through the base.

'Optimus, is this how you welcome new bots into the base?' the human switched her attention to Optimus. Optimus gave me a questionable look. I awkwardly fiddled with my fingers.

'June, it was never my intent to demolish your belongings. However, Saberquake spent a long time in space; separated from any life form. She still has much to learn, about herself and about this world.'

'Optimus, you can't expect me to let the children run around in this place. Not while one of your soldiers goes rampage and destroys the place.'

'That is why Saberquake is in need of an instructor.'

'If you think that I will let the children close to her…'

'I was referring to you, June.'

June stared at him flabbergasted. 'I'm sorry, what?'

I laughed out loud, earning the looks of June and Optimus. The loaded atmosphere was simmering around the base. I stopped laughing.

'You must be joking.' I said dead serious.

'Saberquake…'

'Optimus, I'm not taking lessons from a "squishy", not while one of you can teach me.' I interrupted Optimus.

'Saberquake, it was not a request. If you want to function well in this team and on this planet, you must learn its customs and its laws.'

'June has lost her car. That makes you the perfect candidate to assist her in daily life while learning about humans.' He continued.

'Why can't the others do it?'

'Because they already have their human partners.'

I grunted. Knowing that I wouldn't win this argument, I gave in. 'Fine.'

'Wait, wait, wait. Did anyone ask about my opinion?' June placed her hand on her chest, gesturing about herself.

Arcee butted in. 'June, look at it this way: you have a new car. And you can use it until you can get a new car.'

I saw June thinking for a minute. She straightened her shoulders and said something that I didn't want to hear. 'Okay, I'll be her teacher. But she must do exactly what I say.'

'That goes without saying.' Optimus was glad to close this subject, from the looks of it.

I groaned. 'Am I allowed back in my cave. Arrow is still not fully operational.'

'I still have to go to the grocery shop.' June folded her arms.

'You can walk.' I huffed. I gained a stern look from the autobots.

'Urgh. Fine!' And I transformed in my vehicle mode. 'Bet the cons won't have to play taxi driver.' I muttered under my breath. I opened my door for June.

'Thank you.' She immediately grabbed my steering wheel.

'Whoa, what do you think you're doing? Don't touch my gears with your filthy digits.' She let go and I drove away.

* * *

You could almost cut the atmosphere with a knife.

'It feels strange, not being in control of my car.' June broke the tense mood.

'I am not your car.' I said threatening.

'You know, you could be a little more compassionate to others.'

'Yeah? Well, not everyone is as perfect as you.'

'I'm not saying I'm perfect. I just want to get along. For the time being.'

I sighed defeated. 'Alright. I won't try to snap at you. Unless you drive me crazy.'

She laughed and I relaxed a little. 'According to Jack, I'm always driving him crazy.'

'Jack, that's your son? The tall boy with black hair back at base?'

'That right.' She smiled and looked at a picture on her phone.

She told me all kinds of traffic laws as we entered Jasper. 'You can turn right at the next traffic light. Two hundred meters up ahead is a parking lot right in front of the groceries store.' I followed her instructions and parked neatly between the lines of a parking space.

'Not bad for a newbie, huh?' I said smugly.

'Not bad at all,' She grabbed her bags and I closed my door when she got out. 'Wait here 'till I get back.'

'Fine, but hurry up. I want to get back to base before nightfall.'

'I'll be back before you can say "Decepticons".' And she walked away.

It was half past five and the parking lot was getting crowded. There was one parking space open next to me.

I was getting impatient after twenty minutes. A guy with an old pick-up truck parked at my right and hit me with his door. My perfect paintjob, scratched. I saw June standing in line at the cash register and sounded my alarm. The man next to me jumped up in surprise. She looked up and stared at me with disbelief in her eyes. She quickly packed her stuff. Once she was done packing her things, she ran to me with two paper bags in her arms.

Everyone was looking at the bald man who was bathing in his own sweat as he looked around. I angrily turned the volume of my alarm up when she placed her bags on my hood.

'I am so so sorry, I just got this car and it's just…' She slammed her fist at my door and I quiet down.

'Very old. My son is working out the bugs.' She smiled apologetically at the man.

He quickly walked with his head down to the entrance of the grocery store.

June opened the co-driver's door and placed her bag on the seat. She sat behind my steering wheel and gripped it tightly. I speeded up and drove away from the parking lot.

'Hee! What did I say about touching my gear?!' I growled at her. I drove off and sped up once the grocery store appeared in my rear-view mirror.

'Quiet you! You've already caused me enough trouble! What were you thinking?' she yelled.

'I was thinking you would be back before nightfall, and look: it's nightfall. Not to mention, one of you humans scratched my door.' I angrily put metal to the pedal as the light of the traffic light turned green.

'You don't have to act so high and mighty, you know? You act like a drama queen ever since we met.' And she let go of my wheel and I felt hurt.

'Well…' And I turned around the corner and parked in front of her house. She got out and got her stuff and strolled to her home. 'Guess that another flaw of mine.' I muttered.

Apparently she heard that and turned around with the bags in her arms. She sighed again. I felt like I was making her tired. She looked at the contents of the bag before she spoke up.

'There is nothing wrong with flaws, Saberquake.'

'It means that you're not perfect.' I answered.

'That's true, but being perfect will get boring at some time.' She smiled.

'What do you mean?'

'When jack's father left, I was depressed. I thought my whole life was perfect, my relationship, my work, my family… and I was so wrong.' She stared at the ground.

She looked through my window as if she was trying to make eye contact with me even though I was in my alt-mode.

'I went into therapy and changed my vision of live. I believe that the flaws we have is that which make us interesting, our background, our hardships. That is what makes us unique.' She smiled.

I was speechless. Foremost because I was being schooled by a human. A bot who has lived through war and who was thousand years old, was schooled by this human. And she was so right.

The conversation turned into a silence filled with occupied minds. She stared at the horizon.

'If you go back now, you'll still be on time for whatever you needed to do.'

'Thanks,' I didn't know what to say. She knew me less than a day and already told me a part of her history. Either she was incredible stupid and naïve or she trusts everyone too quick. Both would not work out for her. 'For telling your story.'

'I hope you will tell me yours, one day.' She nodded as a goodbye and walked back to her house.

I drove back to base. No one. They must be on patrol and didn't wait for me. That thought made me even sadder than before.

* * *

I shuffled around and waited around for the gang to come back. I scanned for decepticon activity but nothing appeared on the screen and no one contacted base. I was growing tired of waiting and decided to kill my time with working on my ship. I set coordinates in the ground bridge and activated it. I walked through the vortex and adjusted my optics to the overwhelming darkness. I turned my com link off and started the repairs on the wings of my ship.

After a few hours I decided it was time for a break. I cleaned my hands with a dirty cloth and walked outside the cave. I could still see everything even though there were no street lanterns in the wide area. The moon gave the forest a mysterious glow, showering the waterfall next to me in a silver light. I climbed up to where the waterfall started to come down and sat down at the ledge of the cliff. I placed my guan dao next to me if I would encounter enemies.

I placed my hands behind my back on the ground and stared at the moon for a good five minutes. Something rustled in the trees behind me. I slowly slid my hand toward my guan dao but stopped when I heard a energon gun powering up.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you. Unless you have a death wish.' Said the rough voice. 'And I wouldn't activate your weapons, you'll be dead before you can turn around to shoot me.'

I sat still with my hands on my knees. 'You're not really stealthy. Trying to sneak up on me.'

'Well, I don't need to be, con.' My eyes widened in surprise.

'Whoa whoa whoa!' I jumped up and turned around to face my visitor. A shot was immediately fired at my head. I ducked down and rolled over my side and grabbed my guan dao. I used my guan dao to repel his shots.

'Decepticon?! Are you fragged in the head?' I yelled over his shots. I took my chances and ran into the forest shortly followed by the white bot who was tailing me.

'I am no con!' I jumped over a big rock without looking back.

'Well,' I heard a thud and ground trembled; my pursuer was right behind me. 'That's what all cons say.'

The ground was slowly going down and I calculated the chance that if I would stop now, he would bump into me. If that was the outcome than he could no longer rely on his weapons. Another energon blast flew right past my head, interrupting my thoughts. I placed my heels in the earth and bend on my knees while turning around; facing the chaser. He clearly didn't see that coming and stumbled. I jumped forward and placed my arms around his torso.

'What the…?!'

I immediately rolled on my back and threw him over my shoulders. He tumbled downhill. I got up and sprinted after the still rolling bot, preparing my attack. I jumped him and together we were a fighting mess of hands and feet. The tumbling came to an end. As disorientated as I was I placed my foot on his chest and pointed the tip of my spear at his throat.

'I. Am. No. Con.' I said between vents. He changed his weapons back to his hands and laid still. Now I had the time to observe him. He had small door wings and a scar graced his face. A smirk appeared on his face.

'Definitely. No con can move like that.'

I was taken by surprise and stepped off his chest. A red autobot emblem came into sight and I gasped.

'I am so sorry.' I offered him my hand but he swatted it away. I gave him an offended look as he stood up.

'So, what are you doing here?' He said while he walked toward his to swords which landed a few meters from here during the battle.

I crossed my arms. 'I could ask you the same.'

'I noticed decepticon activity nearby, so I went to investigate. That was when I encountered you.' He raised an optic ridge.

'I crash landed here a few day ago. I hid my ship in this cave beneath up so I could work in private on its repairs. I was taking a break and here I am now.' I spread my arms and looked around the small open space in the dense forest. It looked like he wasn't paying attention to my explanation.

'Shhh, shhh, quiet. I hear something.' I looked up in the sky and but saw nothing. The autobot also scanned the sky.

'Get down!' The autobot jumped me and saved me from purple energon shots. I covered my head with my hands.

'Decepticons!' I yelled. Lucky for us that decepticons were lousy shooters.

'Get up, get up!' He pulled me up and was about to drag me away but I pulled my arm back. I spotted his grenade on his hip. I grabbed it.

'Fire it up.' I shouted above all the firing. I threw the grenade at the two decepticon flyers who were hovering in the sky above us.

'I like the way you think.' He grinned and pushed the button on his igniter. The bomb exploded in mid-air and knocked us both on our backs. Revving engines sounded through the trees.

'It's not over.' He said and we ran back the same route as where we came from.

'Can you transform in your alt-mode?' He yelled over his shoulder.

I nodded. 'Yes…'

'Then let's make a break for it.'

'Wait, no we can't.' and I stopped running as we almost stood where the waterfall came down. He turned around and made it back to me.

'Look, usually I don't run, but since I got a femme by my side I have to.'

'I'm not leaving my ship unguarded, knowing that they,' I pointed at the trees where the engines where rumbling. 'will find my ship and every knowledge about me, the autobot base and what else. And they **will** report it to their chief.'

'Fine,' He placed his hands on his hips. 'What's your plan.'

* * *

I hid behind a large tree waiting for the cons to come out of the bushes. I took a quick look and eyed my ally. He spotted me and gave me a thumbs up. A few seconds later he was surrounded by three vehicons. They transformed their hands in guns and pointed at my friend. The con closest to the autobot called his master though his com link.

'Commander Starcream, we have found the wrecker named Wheeljack near your given coordinates.'

Wheeljack? Seaspray mentioned him many times during the war when he wasn't on a mission. Always telling stories about his brave friend with trigger fingers.

'On your knees, autobot!' Another cons pushed his gun in Wheeljack's face. I observed the scene in less than a second and knew I had to act right now. I stepped away from the tree. The cons hadn't heard me. I stopped. Doubt was crossing my mind. This plan would only work if there were two of them and not three.

'Look, behind you!' A flyer said as he appeared from behind Wheeljack. I drew my guan dao and swung it in the air. It rapidly spun in the air, heading straight for the flyer. It hit my target and he screamed as he fell down. The others had turned around and fired at me. Wheeljack, who was still on his hands and knees, looked at me with wide open optics.

I ran, while dodging the shots, towards the vehicons preparing myself for the fall. The cliff was pretty high but the water beneath would break my fall.

'Wait, that's not the plan!' He yelled.

I jumped and took the three cons with me in my fall. A moment of stillness. I pushed two cons away and focussed my attack on the first con below me. He faced me and tried to shoot me. With both legs I kicked him with all my strength down to the ground. He landed with a huge splash in the lake. The other two cons already came to their sentence. We were already too close to the water and I couldn't use the same trick to knock out the two vehicons. Placing my arms crossways in front of my chest and my chin down I prepared myself for the impact. The three of us landed in the water.

The cons were faster out water than I was and they ran away to a lonely dirt road, which would let to the main road. I immediately dashed out of the water. I pulled my weapon out of the dead flyer as I ran after the cons.

'Contact base! Tell them that the cons will make contact with the human race. We cannot let that happen.' I noticed two purple sport cars crossing away and I transformed too.

The cons almost hit the main road but came slipping to a halt when a green vortex opened and four autobots walked out of it. The cons transformed and looked around to find an exit. There was none.

'Surrender now, or be destroyed.' The heavy voice of Optimus chilled the energon in my body. The cons opened fire. I transformed back and traded my hand for gun and fired at the kneeholes of the cons. The battle between us and them was short. They were dead in seconds.

I jogged to meet op with the team. 'Thanks, they almost got away.' I smiled as I looked up at Optimus.

He didn't look too happy though. 'We need to talk.' Tension trembled through his voice.

_Oh, boy…_

* * *

**_So guys, what do you think?_**

**_reviews are appreciated :)_**

**_CB out..._**


End file.
